While You Were Out
by Jackalobe
Summary: While Cyborg, Bee, and Beastboy are out, Speedy and Robin are having a lot of fun… as well as Raven and Starfire. Slash! If you don’t like, don’t waste your time reading it. Writing this in honor of Gay Pride Weekend!


**While You Were Out**

**By Jackalobe**

**Summary: While Cyborg, Bee, and Beastboy are out, Speedy and Robin are having a lot of fun… as well as Raven and Starfire. Slash! If you don't like, don't waste your time reading it. Writing this in honor of Gay Pride Week! And Molly!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH… DON'T READ.**

**Set before Birthmark, and let's pretend Stranded will never happen… okay?**

**Happy Gay Pride Weekend! Even though it's over… (Btw: anyone know where you get the lavender bracelets saying you're for homosexuality? I seriously want one!)**

**In honor of homosexuals (and Molly…), I am writing a one-shot! Pairings shall be Speedy/Robin and Raven/Starfire! Hurray!**

**I am also writing this because someone challenged me to it. I take all challenges! Moo-hoo-hahahaha!**

**Lol, I am so loosing fans for this…**

**Dedication: Molly! The one who pressured me to write a slash lemon. BLAME HER! –Points to Molly- Lol, jk.**

**Warning: Lemon. This means for kids to read this when parents aren't looking or aren't home. - LOL! Just kidding! If you are not eighteen, or older, I'd advice you to not read this.**

**To Flamers: Okay, the whole, 'Ew gays! I'm flaming!' I just have one thing to say to you: Kiss my ass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**Alright! Moving on, everyone enjoy this little chapter of fluff… and lemon! Reviews make the world go round, flames just make me more determined to write homosexual stories. :-)

* * *

**

"Alright, BB! T-Car's packed, snacks are ready, gas tank is full,-"

"And the wonderful world, I mean, convention of the extreme video game playing awaits!" Beastboy finished, grinning.

Cyborg nodded, a large smile spread across his face, "Three days of pure non-stop video game action!"

"Can we go, now?" Bumblebee grumbled, not too happy about being stuck on their video game team, since she was basically forced into it. They had caught her playing mortal combat with Aqualad, basically whooping his ass, and since then, she was basically forced into their team. She walked to the T-Car passenger seat and slammed the door shut, growling.

Cyborg and Beastboy barely noticed her annoyance, "Yeah! Let's go!" Beastboy shrieked enthusiastically, practically floating all the way to the T-Car.

"Wait, BB!" Cyborg called, "We need to do our ritual, to honor the video game goddess!"

He was dead serious.

Beastboy's eyes widened, "Your right! What should we do to please her… hmm… I know! We must offer a sacrifice!"

Everyone, besides Cyborg, stepped a good three feet away from him.

Cyborg thought it over a moment, "How about a Ho-Ho?" he asked.

Beastboy nodded, "That's perfect!" He ran the T-car and grabbed a Ho-Ho, and ran back. They placed it on top of their X-box and bowed down to it, chanting some unfamiliar words. Bee rolled her eyes and glared at a random spot in the garage. "I blame you…" she muttered to a crack in the wall.

Robin, Raven, Speedy, and Starfire all watched the display before them, a look on each of their faces which resembled a mixture of confusion, horror, amusement, and 'What the fuck?'

Speedy was there because he was called in for backup by Robin, since Cyborg and Beastboy were leaving for two days. He was chuckling slightly, raising his eye brows at Bee. "Have fun," he called to her, in a cocky voice. "Don't go crazy with excitement, I know it's hard for you to handle. Enjoy the competition, make us _proud_!"

Bee mouthed some distasteful words, and made a rude gesture with her finger.

Cyborg then lectured Robin about the alarm system, and about all the technical duties of the tower. Robin tried to pay attention and not phase out, when really he was checking out a certain someone…

"Tisk, tisk," Speedy shook his head at Bee, "What awful language! Now, be a good girl and smile big when you enter the competition, and don't stay out to late! You wouldn't want to mess up the biggest accomplishment of your life by loosing because of lack of sleep, now do you?"

Speedy was thrown back by a sudden sting directed towards him, as well as a black high heeled boot, hitting him in the head.

"Ouch!" he cried, falling over. "Can't you take a stupid joke? God damnit, that hurts…"

"Yeah? Well you deserved it!" Bee snarled, grabbing her boot.

Robin instantly saw what had happened, and jumped away from Cyborg and walked over to Speedy. His eyes narrowed, "That's enough Bee, you knew he was just kidding," Robin's tone surprised everyone. It was an icy, commanding tone that made Bee feel a little nervous.

"Oh, right, um… sorry Speedy…" She apologized, smiling sheepishly. He got up and brushed his hand through his auburn hair.

"Yeah, whatever," He replied, his cheeks turning a little pink, smiling at Robin.

Cyborg, Bee, and Beastboy said their goodbyes… well, Beastboy and Cyborg waved goodbye and Bumblebee hugged Robin, and even Speedy, and then refused to let go of Raven and Starfire.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She screamed desperately, as Cyborg and Beastboy dragged her into the T-Car. Raven and Starfire both sympathetically waved and smiled, as she and BB and Cyborg drove off. Robin and Speedy laughed and held up a sign that read, 'We shall remember you fondly, Bee'

More offensive words were screamed out of the car, from Bee, as the T-Car disappeared into the city.

Starfire looked confused, and Raven calmly explained that she was to **never** repeat those words before Starfire could ask what they meant. Robin and Speedy stared at each other a moment, almost lovingly, until they noticed Raven and Starfire gazing at them. Robin quickly turned to the door and muttered something about 'gym' and Speedy muttered something about 'hair' and 'mirror'.

As they left, Starfire and Raven exchanged knowing looks and Starfire giggled. "They are certainly fit for one another!" she said, "They are so alike!"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, how long do you think it will be before walk in on them on top of each other?"

"A day," Starfire concluded, after giving it some thought.

"Seriously? I would have guessed by the time we walk into the next room…" Raven joked. **(Yes _joke_. You read right.) **Despite Robin and Speedy's efforts, both Raven and Starfire knew of their relationship. Over a month ago, the Starfire had walked in on Speedy and Robin making out, and immediately ran back to Raven, shrieking as soon as she was out of hearing range. Both stayed up the rest of the night, laughing and joking about Robin and Speedy.

Starfire burst out laughing, and eagerly jumped into the Common room. "Nope…" she called. "It's safe,"

Raven smirked, "You were afraid?"

"Well… not really, it's just… how uncomfortable it would be if they caught us staring! I was afraid they had seen me, the last time I found them!" Starfire answered, "I think they are very adorable together, yes?" She sat on the couch, and Raven followed her.

Raven shrugged sitting down next to her, "I've got nothing against it, but I wouldn't want to _watch_ it." Raven shivered, her face put in a display of disgust.

"What is it, Raven?"

"Sorry… just got an image of Gizmo and Cyborg doing… unnatural things…. I swear, next time Beastboy makes a joke about the two of them, I'm going to wring his neck!"

Starfire's eyetwitched slightly, "That is… how you say, 'just plain creepy'? Gizmo is too much like a child… it is nearly sexual harassment!"

Raven rubbed her forehead, "I need to meditate…" she groaned.

"…would you like company?" Starfire asked shyly, a red tinge crossing her face. She averted her eyes downward, feeling as though Raven could see right through her whenever they looked each other in the eye.

Raven's mouth turned slightly upward, into a little smile.

"I'd like that,"

* * *

Robin walked past the room Speedy was staying in, whistling the tune to The Pink Panther. It was him and Speedy's code for: 'Hey, want to hang out?' Or make out… to be more precise.

Speedy shouted "Ahh! Spider!" Code for: 'Love to!'

Robin grinned and walked back into his room. He changed into jeans and a tight grey T-shit. He loved it when Speedy visited, he could do so much more with him, passion wise. They'd been going out for three months now, both going on little dates, visiting one another, talking to each other of the communicators. Robin didn't want the team to know, since he thought that if anyone found out, villains might use each other as weaknesses. Speedy had agreed to make their relationship a secret. A knock on the door shook Robin out of his trance. He grinned and walked over, dimming the lights, and turning on music to a loud volume so Starfire and Raven wouldn't hear any… noises.

He opened the door, and smiled at Speedy, who stood wearing jeans and a red muscle shirt. "Hey there," Robin said, and Speedy walked in, closing the door behind him, and locking it.

He smiled mischievously, and walked towards Robin, wrapping his arms around him, and kissed him. Robin turned him around, so he was facing the bed and pushed him gently towards the bed. Speedy fell back gracefully onto it, raking his fingers through Robin's ebony hair.

Robin grunted and bit Speedy's outer lip slightly. **(Nip Libbling! LOL) **Speedy counter attacked by panting into Robin's ear, grinning as he felt goose bumps rise in Robin's arms. Robin responded by prying Speedy's shirt off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. His eyes filled with lust, as he studied Speedy's well muscled chest.

He licked at Speedy's left nipple, nipping at it gently, enjoying Speedy's moans of delight and pleasure. Speedy kissed Robin's mouth, chin, cheek, nose, and all over the rest of his face, though not too fond of being on the bottom.

Robin continued to torture Speedy, still licking and biting his chest, from his nipples to his well-shaped abs. With a groan of frustration, Speedy flipped Robin over, becoming satisfied with being on top. Robin narrowed his eyes and he frowned, but immediately stopped when Speedy gently pried Robin's shirt and jeans off. He moaned in delight, as Speedy moved his hips over Robin's, coming in contact with his member. Speedy gently caressed Robin's manhood with his fingers, and at the same time, he leaned forward, kissing him on the mouth. He was enjoying Robin's pants and moans, as he caressed faster and faster, up and down, up and down, moving his hips along with it, grinding into Robin's hips. Robin dug his nails into the sheets in frustration and pleasure. With a burst of energy, he flipped Speedy over, removing his jeans and boxers in a swift motion. **(A/N: -Drools-)**

Robin slowly leaned his head into Speedy's waist, touching his tongue to the tip of his member. Speedy shuddered, digging his nails into Robin's hair. Robin dipped his mouth further into Speedy's member, moving his tongue all around it, exploring the area, tasting Speedy for the first time.

"Ahh… Robin… Robin!" Speedy moaned, and shrieked. Robin looked up, seeing the pleading and lustful look inside his lover's eyes. He nodded and allowed Speedy to remove his own boxers.

"Are you sure you want this?" Robin asked, kissing Speedy on the cheek. Speedy nodded, smiling.

"More than anything."

Robin smiled, obeying. He collided his waist with Speedy's, pressing gently at first, then harder and more aggressively. Speedy moaned in pleasure, as Robin panted moving in a steady motion, in and out, in and out, in and out. He plunged deeper and deeper, every movement throwing him into deeper and deeper passion. After a few more moments of unnoticed pain and pure bliss, Speedy felt him self reach his limits.

"Robin…" he murmured, and Robin looked at him, sweat shining on his face.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Speedy moaned, but it was too late. His juice poured out of him, and Robin licked it greedily. He leaned against Speedy, nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…" Speedy replied, wrapping his arms around Robin, lying in complete bliss, afraid to break the heavenly moment.

"…well, we haven't done that before…"

"Want to do it again?"

* * *

**Lalalala! Nothing to see here.. lalala! (waits until mob of homophob's passes house) Okay! Continuing!**

* * *

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" The two girls chanted, inside Raven's room. Starfire opened one eye slightly and watched Raven chant.

'_Oh, friend Raven looks very beautiful just sitting there peacefully. ...I do not understand these feelings I've been having towards her. Perhaps I should consult with her… or maybe Robin, he might understand better. I just feel embarrassed, I used to think of Raven as a friend, but these dreams I keep having, makes it seem as though she were more my …what do they say? Uh… lover! Yes, that's the perfect word, lover. I should practice what I say to Robin. Hmm… I should talk to him sometime tonight. I should say, "Hello friend Robin, may I talk to you-"_

"Starfire? You've stopped chanting, are you bored? You can stop if you like," Raven murmured, opening an eye. Starfire looked deep in thought, her eyes crossed slightly, as though trying to focus on her nose. _'She looks so adorable,'_ Raven thought to herself, nearly smiling.

Starfire shook herself out of the trance. "Oh! Forgive me, I didn't mean to stop. Do you wish to continue?"

Raven shook her head, "Naah… let's do something else… like… contacting the spirit world, we never got to finish that, remember?"

Starfire nodded, smiling gleefully. "Oh yes, I do remember! Let us contact the world of the spirit inhabitants!" She clapped her hands together and floated off to Raven's book shelf. She looked around at the dusty scrolls and heavy text books, and few story books. "It is called the Book of the Spirits, is it not?" She called, plucking a large black book with silvery calligraphy printing on its spine.

"Yeah, that's the one," Raven replied, grabbing specially scented candles which were supposed to calm and awaken the spirits from their slumber. **(A/N: Making this up as I go along…)**

Starfire carried the book over and set the candles in a circle, lighting them easily with tiny Starbolts. Raven flipped through the book, turning to a book marked page and propping it up so she could easily read.

"First it says to calm and relax yourself… so, think of something peaceful," Raven ordered, crossing her legs and floating in the air about three feet from the ground.

Starfire followed her lead, and closed her eyes. _'Something peaceful… Raven is very peaceful, I shall think of her… reading.'_ Starfire fixed herself on that thought.

Raven closed her eyes as well, _'think peaceful: Meditation… herbal tea… Starfire when she sleeps…'_ Raven almost blushed in memory, when Starfire had had her heart set on sleeping over in Raven's room, for a 'slumber-party ritual'. Starfire and she had watched horror and romance movies, painted each others nails (despite Raven's protests), and even prank called a few times until Starfire fell asleep. Then Raven had stayed awake, watching her sleep, stroking her hair slightly.

'_She looked like an angel, just sleeping there, a smile on her face… I believe that was when I started having feelings for her,'_ Raven realized

"Raven?" Starfire's voice called, "Do you have your peaceful thought?"

Raven shook herself out of her trance, "Er… yes, I do, sorry. Now, focus on your thought, relax your body. Imagine yourself slipping into a tepid pond, feel the warm water touch your skin…"

Starfire sighed contently, her eyes closed. She loved the way Raven's voice soothed her. She waited for Raven to continue speaking, but Raven grew silent and rigid.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, "Is something wrong?"

Raven blushed deeply, causing a candle to break in half. "Starfire… I'm getting feelings of extreme passion from outside this room… I'm thinking we shouldn't have let Robin and Speedy alone."

Starfire's eyes shot open, and she covered her mouth, to hide her loud bursts of laughter. "Oh! We should check on them, to see if your predictions are true,"

Raven shook her head, "No… believe me… I'm right, I'm not only receiving sounds, but also images… graphic images, might I add."

Starfire shrieked with laughter, falling to the floor. "We should ask them about it later, that'll probably get them to confess. It did not take them long at all to perform the ritual of love making… only about a month, is that right? I win the bet with Beastboy! He now owes me twenty dollars and a bottle of mustard!" Raven raised her eye brows, laughing slightly.

'_Wow… everyone in the tower really does know,'_ she thought, amused.

"Oh! How joyous… wait… they cannot get pregnant, can they? We should ask if they used protection… wait… which one would?" Starfire burst out laughing again, clutching her sides.

Raven watched her roll on the floor laughing and giggled. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, _'God, she looks gorgeous,'_ she thought. Her sudden thought of lust caused her statue of a raven to shatter and she sighed in annoyance.

"Not again!"

Starfire immediately got up, "… Oh Raven, we can fix it! Do not fret. For now… why don't we calm you down and make some tea?"

Raven smiled at her concern, "That's a good idea… but the passion has ceased, I think they're done,"

Starfire smiled playfully, "That did not take them long at all!"

Raven nodded, following Starfire out the door. "I know, really. Wonder who the woman is in the relationship, and who plays the man."

Starfire thought it over, "Well… I believe the woman is…"

"Speedy." They both answered together, laughing a little.

Raven continued, "So the man is…"

"Robin!" They answered again, this time both of them burst out laughing, even Raven. Surprisingly, nothing shattered. **(A/N: Don't tell me Raven is OOC. In Haunted, she and Starfire laughed their asses off. Raven can so laugh! She just doesn't do it often)**

They walked into the kitchen and Starfire took out a package of green tea as Raven boiled the water. She set out cups on the table and left to search for a container of mustard. Raven was the only titan okay with Starfire's slight obsession with mustard. Robin had banned Starfire from eating mustard a long time ago, believing it wasn't healthy. Raven, on the other had, fond it somewhat fascinating, and both girls often shared a spoonful of mustard behind Robin's back.

"Silly Robin! He thinks he can hide the mustard from me," Laughed Starfire, as she yanked a tile from the floor, and pulled out a large steel safe. She quickly entered the combination and pulled it open, revealing a bottle of mustard. "How juvenile!" She mocked, sticking a straw into the mustard bottle. Raven anime fainted from shock.

After recovering, Raven stood up and walked to the stove. The tea pot whistled loudly, and she took it off, pouring the hot water into the cups.

"Do you like sugar in yours? Or honey?" Raven asked Starfire, who shook her head. "I prefer pepper… but I shall try it the way you enjoy yours."

Raven forced herself not to grin in pleasure, very pleased that Starfire was becoming willing to try things the way Raven liked them. Just as she got involved with meditation, dark enchantment, and even willingly asked to borrow a few of her C.D.'s. A couple days after she did, she and Raven were singing along to '_In Love with My Lust'_, '_Whisper'_, '_Breathe No More_', and '_Stupid'_. Raven even taught Starfire to sing softer, calmer, revealing a surprisingly sweet a soft voice. Raven knew Starfire only thought of her as a best friend, and was tortured with the idea of them becoming nothing more.

They moved themselves over to the couch, both in a debate over the subject of The Joker and Slade, about who would win in a fight.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I must protest. Slade could easily defeat all of Joker's minions, and in a fight, Slade would surly triumph!"

Raven shook her head, "Yeah, but Joker doesn't just have minions, he has illusions, weapons, and plus, he's a criminal master mind. He's a genius, well… no; he's more insane than genius."

Starfire sighed, "Yes, I agree, but Slade is also very messed up in his head, and he too has weapons, minions, and is a quick thinker."

Raven shrugged, "Whatever, Joker rules, Slade sucks." She stuck her tongue out immaturely, and Starfire laughed.

"Whatever you say, Raven… even though Slade would defiantly, 'kick the butt'"

Raven groaned, about to respond, when she realized how close she and Starfire were sitting. She could feel Star's breath on her neck, sending shivers throughout her body.

"I… ah… I should go," she cried, getting up, abruptly. Starfire looked confused, then sad. She nodded and looked away, feeling tears form in her eyes.

'_Raven doesn't like me that way…'_ she thought, sadly.

Raven felt her burst of sadness and turned towards her, "Starfire…?"

Starfire sniffed, looking at her in despair. "Starfire what is it? Why are you crying?" Raven asked, wiping the tears of the alien's face with her thumb.

Starfire took a deep breath, "Raven… I would never want to destroy our friendship, but I'm afraid I've… well, been getting these feelings of attraction towards you, and I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry if you don't feel the same, I'd never want to ruin our friendship, but I think I really like you Raven, more than 'just a friend'."

Raven froze, staring at Starfire in shock._ 'She likes me… she likes me… oh my god, she likes me…'_

Starfire noticed Raven's shock, and let out a sob. "I'm sorry Raven! I wish I had never said anything!" She got up to leave, but Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Starfire, sit, please." Raven ordered, and Starfire obeyed. "Star… I cannot believe you actually are attracted to me… and, well, I've actually grown attracted to you as well. I don't want to ruin our friendship either, but I also want to become more than friends…"

Starfire looked up, and smiled. Raven smiled too, holding Starfire's soft hand inside her tiny white hands. Starfire let out a shriek of joy, and hugged Raven close to her. Not a death-bear-Starfire hug, but a nice sweet one. Raven grinned, and pulled her away, kissing her on the mouth.

Starfire let Raven lean on top of her, lying down on the couch. Raven kissed her cheeks, and lips, and Starfire let out small laughs and gasps. Raven smiled every time Starfire gasped, and a feeling of lust caused the window to break. None of them moved, barely noticing the broken shards of glass.

The also didn't notice Speedy and Robin walk in, as Raven was half way to getting Starfire's top off, Robin let out a loud "EHEM!"

Starfire shrieked, and fell off the couch, and Raven sank to the floor, blushing.

"Well, well, well… what have _you_ guys been doing?" Speedy asked, grinning.

Raven was the first to recover. "Kissing, why?" She stared at Speedy, as though daring him to make fun of them.

Robin shrugged, "Cool… but, we kind of need you attention,"

Starfire poked her head up, sitting next to Raven. "What is it, friends?"

Speedy smiled, blushing and grabbed Robin's hand tightly. "Well… we wanted you guys to be the first to know, we're a couple!"

Raven and Starfire shot looks of amusement. "We know,"

Speedy and Robin anime fainted in surprise. "WHAT?"

Raven nodded causally, "Yeah, poor Star walked in on you two about a month ago making out,"

They both back up, "Oh!" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, the whole team pretty much knows. Why? Was it supposed to be a secret?"

Speedy laughed and nodded, "Yeah, it was… how long have you two been together?"

Starfire blushed and smiled, "For about ten minutes…."

"Oh, and we interrupted you? Oh… sorry," Robin apologized, nudging Speedy towards the door.

"Well, Speedy… want to go show me your new hair gel?" Code for: 'Want to make love?'

Speedy grinned and nodded, "I'd like that,"

Starfire beamed at them, they didn't fool her and Raven for a bit. "Dearest Raven, do you wish to continue what we started inside your room?" She asked, timidly.

Raven pretended to think it over for a moment, and replied. "I'd love that,"

* * *

**Oh yeah! Go Rose! Made a gay love story! Uh-huh! -Does a dance-**

**Bring it on, flamers. I for one think that straightlove is beautiful, and that gay love is, well, hot. **

**Please review!**

**-Kisses-**

**Rose**


End file.
